The Journey 2  Awoken
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard prepares for the trip to D'Hara.


Title: The Journey: Awoken (2)

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Richard prepares for the trip to D'Hara. Written for Kissbingo Can be read as a stand alone or part of the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did there would be a S3 FOR SHIZZLE!

A/N: Uh I'm all about fluff today I guess. Also PG, wut? hehehe THERE WILL BE SMUT EVENTUALLY I PROMISE MAYBE. Thanks to pickgems for the BETA!

**Awoken**

The sun hadn't yet risen, the cool air in the room made him shiver as he slipped from bed. He needed to pack her things so they could begin the long journey to the People's Palace as soon as possible. He hissed as his bare feet hit the stone floor; quickly he stepped on the nearby rug before toeing around for his slippers in the dark. The moonlight only helped a little and he couldn't see much near the floor.

When Richard's feet were enveloped in the warm wool, he walked silently over to her closet, grabbed her pack and began adding her necessities to it. She only needed enough for the journey; her wardrobe in D'Hara was extensive. He worked slowly, the dark making it difficult, but he was glad for the extra sleep he was able to give her.

He tightened the ties on her bag and started to leave when a glimmer of white caught his eye. The soft fabric sparkled under the light of the moon and he reached out to touch it. The velvet of her confessor dress felt cool and slick under his touch and he grabbed it and stuffed it into her pack as well. It was her favorite one. It hadn't fit her for months, but he knew that their child would come soon. Richard also knew that she would want it after the birth.

The dresser was on his way to the door. He paused to add her hairbrush and favorite make up to her bag. He smiled at the thought of her crouched over a lake or stream using the glass like reflection to aid her in adding the color to her face. He used to tease her about it, but she would just smile and tell him that she wanted to look good for any banelings that they might meet in battle. After the rift was sealed and they'd married, she'd admitted to him that she had wanted to feel attractive for him. She wanted him to at least get to enjoy how she looked because she assumed that was as good as she'd ever be able to give him. He'd been so touched by her actions. He was almost sorry to tell her that he loved her no matter what. With or without the make up, clean hair, clothes that had no holes, he didn't care. He just loved her.

He was almost certain that after that conversation they'd created their daughter. Richard liked to believe that, anyway. They made love so often it was near impossible to pinpoint it exactly. That night had been ethereal and magical, and it had felt like it was more important than just the two of them, connected together. It was as if they were mending their world a little more. It just made sense to him that she'd become pregnant then. He'd shared his theory with Kahlan and she'd smiled and winked at him. She knew it as well.

He set her pack next to his by the door. The faint light of dawn was beginning to creep into their bedroom. He dressed, then walked over to kneel in front of her. She was sleeping still. He hated to wake her from what appeared to be a very restful state. She'd been having issues being comfortable at night recently and it was leading to a constant level of exhaustion. The emotional turmoil from the fight they'd had last night must have forced her into a deeper slumber.

Her lashes lay still against the creamy, pale skin of her cheek. They tickled a mess of freckles that made her always look so young and fresh. Her lips were curved slightly almost as if she was dreaming something sweet and her body reacted in sleep with a small smile. His hand crept up and brushed a piece of hair from her face, setting the dark, silk strands back with the mass of curls behind her.

Just looking at her was one of his favorite pastimes. He could stare at her forever and never get bored. However, the sun was peeking out on the horizon now, and they had to get going. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then each eye and her nose. His mouth did the dastardly deed of waking her from her peaceful sleep. Her cheek was next and he felt her stir right before his lips covered hers.

Kahlan woke when she felt his warm lips against her cool brow. She loved when he helped her emerge from sleep with his mouth. When he reached her lips, she parted them, eager to feel the warmth of his mouth on hers. She snuck her hand out of the blankets to touch his neck and hold him to her. Her tongue darted out to tease his upper lip before retreating, begging him to follow.

Not wanting to disappoint, he obliged and his tongue eased between her lips, laving her bottom one before parting them and sliding across her teeth and tongue. He angled his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. His hand tangled in her hair and helped her hold them close.

When he needed to breathe, he pulled back and kissed her chin before following her jaw line with his lips, lightly brushing his way to her ear.

"Good morning."

"Wake me up like that every morning?" Kahlan was breathless still and her voice was coated with sleep so it sounded more like a croak then a request.

"I still think you should stay here…" He kissed behind her ear and down her neck, before she could retort with anything he continued. "But I know that I'll lose the same amount of sleep whether you are here or with me."

"Oh, Richard. I'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Kahlan. You can't promise it. So lets not talk about it. We'll take each day as it comes. At least this way I'll be able to kiss you awake every morning."

"Unless I wake up first. Then I'll have to try your methods." Kahlan smiled and pulled his lips back to her mouth. She kissed him with a little more fever than the lethargic kisses she'd responded with earlier. She could feel the flames of arousal licking at her and she knew if she didn't stop soon, she'd have him undressed and inside her in no time at all. They didn't have the luxury of time to make love, not at this point, so she eased him back and struggled out of bed.

She saw the packs nestled together against the wall by the door and it made her heart melt. He hadn't wanted her to go with, but he'd still arisen early and put her things together for her. She didn't think she could love him more, but the little things he did for her everyday made her feel as if she was bursting with the emotion for him.

"You packed for me?"

"You need your sleep. I don't think it's wise for you to go with. I think it's downright stupid, but I can't change your mind. You are far too stubborn for your own good." He looked at her and saw her nodding in agreement, but she still continued dressing for travel.

"I probably am, you're right." She shot him a forced smile as the tears tracked down her cheeks. "I'm more afraid of what would happen without you then what can happen on the road when I'm with you."

She just finished tightening the laces on her gown when his arms wrapped around her. Her back leaned into his chest and she looked down as his hands caressed her swollen belly.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that no harm comes to you or our daughter."

"We'll be alright. You've never let me down."

He kissed her neck and gave her a sad smile as he spun her around to face him.

"I need you to be safe, only then is my world okay. Everything and everyone else come second to my wife. You are my everything."

"You're my world as well."

"Now that that's settled, ready to go?" Richard's voice was thick with concern as they walked towards the door, leaving the safety of their suite.

She gave a brave nod and squatted down to retrieve her pack, her belly getting in the way of bending over to do it.

He hauled her up by her elbows before she could grasp the bag.

"I'll be fetching and carrying for you."

"Richard, I'm perf-"

"No. Do not argue. I'm allowing you to go with, let me do this. I want you to sit in the carriage the whole way and be lazy and resting."

"The tedium will kill me along with the ruts. I wish I could ride…"

"I'll join you and help pass the time every once in awhile, but it's better if I'm outside so I can protect you." He caressed her face and leaned in to kiss her mouth. "I can't go without kissing you for long. I expect I'll need to ride in the carriage quite often."

He hooked his elbow around hers and guided her out of their room. They needed to get a move on. The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step, Zedd always said. They had six weeks to get there, he was sure the spirits would smile on them with an uneventful journey.

The end.


End file.
